


Seven Minutes in Heaven (Marvel Edition)

by Axisfrost007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axisfrost007/pseuds/Axisfrost007
Summary: It's a boring night in, so Tony decides to spice things up a little. With Pietro agreeing as well, things are bound to get out of hand.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

You looked at yourself in the mirror on the wall. Running your hands up your sides along your purple dress, it was made from a soft fabric, not like satin, more like a comforting soft. Your hair was up in a ponytail and you had some eyeliner framing your eyes. As well as some light pink lipstick. You were dressed nicely, but not too nice, more casual formal. 

You gazed out the window of the elevator, as it descended. It dinged as you reached the floor of the common room and saw everyone was already there. You walked in looking around. Some were dressed more than others. Tony was in a suit, but no tie. Natasha in a tight black dress. Then there was Thor who was in a t-shirt and jeans. Loki was in his normal attire, minus the helmet.

You sat on the couch between Tony and Steve. Loki sat at the bar next to Thor in silence. Bucky next to Steve, Pietro next to Tony; and Wanda, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha across from you. There wasn't much to talk about, and everyone was bored. Tony slammed his hands on his legs and shot up. "I have a brilliant idea," he stated walking out of the room. Part of you was worried, but the other part was intrigued. 

Tony walked back in with a bowl in his hand shaking it slightly. You could hear something rustling inside. You started to worry a little more. "I say we play 7 minutes in heaven," he smirked and looked at the few confused face, the rest in understanding and fear.

"What is that?" Questions Pietro, you could hear the slight excitement in his voice. It made you smile slightly. He was going to love this game. 

"So, in this bowl, there are pieces of paper, folded up, with names on them. The idea is that we go around each of us pulling out a name, once your name is pulled then whoever pulled the name has to spend 7 minutes in the closet with you. No one goes twice," Tony had a grin plastered to his face, "also, anything goes in the closet, so don't be afraid to go all out."

"I like this game already," stated Pietro, who was grinning as well.

"I refuse to play your silly little mortal games," mumbled Loki from his seat.

"Come now brother, it could be fun," That's booming voice rung out, as he slammed his hand against his brother's back. Loki winced and swatted at him. "I can say I'm all for it."

You went to stand up, "Well I'm out!" You started to walk away until something moved you back to your seat. It happened so fast and with a gust of wind. You could bet it was Pietro. Especially since when you looked around he stared at you with the widest grin in existence. 

"Well, with that type of behavior I say you go first (Y/N)," Tony stated shoving the bowl in your face. You looked at the scraps of paper, each folded neatly. Slowly you reached your hand in, running your fingers across a few papers until you touched one that you wanted to pull out. It grabbed it and opened it, taking a deep breath you said the name allowed.

"I-It's..."


	2. Pietro

"I-It's Pietro," you mumbled looking over at the silver-haired speedster sitting by your side. He smirked and before you could process what was happening you were in the closet with him. You could barely see, the only light being from the cracks around the doors.

"Y-you've gotta stop doing that," you were slightly out of breath. "You're so fast. I can never keep up," you looked down, to say you had a crush on Pietro was an understatement. He had this way with you. Just him smiling at you caused your heart to skip a beat, your head to spin, and your cheeks to become bright red. It was amazing, but you were too scared to say anything. There was a chance he would like you, but there was also the chance he wouldn't. You wanted to avoid making things awkward at all costs. Even the chance of being with him.

Suddenly he had you against the wall, his arms on either side of your head, you could feel his warm breath against your ear, "I'm not fast all the time, pryntsesa," he whispered in your ear. Your face was burning so hot, you could swear it was illuminating the room. His toned chest was pressed against yours.

"I-I," words were caught in your throat as your hands fidgeted, your index fingers interlocking.

"You think I don't see it?" he placed a kiss on your cheek, soft and gentle. His accent was driving you wild. You could listen to him talk for hours. Which you had on many occasions. 

"The way you look at me," he kissed your other cheek as he moved closer. His lower half pressed against yours, creating no space between the two of you. You thought back on all the times you had glanced at him, only to look away once his eyes met yours.

"How flustered you get around me, mmmmm, that sweet expression, I bet you're wearing it right now," his lips brushed against yours then pulled away, you quickly reached out to place your hand on the back of his neck.

"N-no...don't stop," you breathed pulling him back, your lips colliding once again. This time stronger and harder. The kiss was slow, steady, and heated. His hands moved down to your hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs, as yours found their way into his hair.

"I've waited so long to do that," he mumbled as he pulled away. You leaned your head back letting out a loud sigh. Pietro took advantage of your exposed neck and started to kiss it softly, causing small moans to escape your lips. His lips attached to the base of your neck and worked hard. You could feel the hickey he was forming. As his hands ran up your thigh, slightly under the hem of your dress.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours breathing heavily, his hot breath hitting your lips as he panted slightly. "Y-you'll be my pryntsesa, yes?" He questioned concern at the edge of his voice.

Your throat and lips were dry but you managed a response, "Y-yes..." You licked your lips slightly and then leaned up to press your lips to his again.

Suddenly there was a blinding light as the doors were open, there stood Clint with his hand over his eyes, "Please tell me you are clothed. We heard the moaning a-"

"Yes, we are clothed," Pietro stated moving away from you so that you could pull your skirt down and fix your appearance. You looked up and met the eyes of the other Avengers. Your face turned bright red as you looked down. Pietro moved behind you wrapping an arm around your waist guiding you to the couch. He sat and pulled you down onto his lap keeping his arm wrapped around you and placing the other on your thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"My dear is that...why...I do believe it is, that's a hickey, oh my!" Tony placed both hands on his cheek "surprised". "It's dark purple and everything! He worked hard to make it look like that," Tony looked at Pietro and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yes, she is mine to mark," he buried his face into the crook of your neck. "Mmmm, all mine." Tony put his hands up and plopped down on the other side couch. Pietro leaned so that his lips were against the shell of your ear, "Do not think I am done with you for the night," He whispered causing you to become red again. He laid back pulling you with him, your back pressed against his chest. His hand that had previously rested on your thigh moved to snake around your waist as he kissed the top of your head.


	3. Bucky

"I-It's...Bucky..." You shyly look up at the super-soldier, your eyes meet and you see the pain in his eyes. It makes you frown, though inside you're rather happy. He's been avoiding you for some reason, and with this, you'd be able to ask him why, without him running off.

"Alright you two, get in there," said Tony holding the door open. You both looked down as you shuffled into the closet. You leaned against one wall, and Bucky against the one across from you. "7 minutes, have fun," Tony sung out winking at us.

"So...you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" You question raising an eyebrow. You know he can't see it, but he can definitely tell. You spoke with a specific tone when you did that. All that could really be seen was the general outline of each other, but no features.

"I-I..." he mumbled, unable to find the right words. There had been a specific reason he had been avoiding you. He hasn't been good with dealing with his emotions, not since HYDRA got a hold of him. "I-It's just that..." he gulped squeezing his hands into tight fists. A sigh escaped his lips and he stared down, he couldn't see his feet, but he could feel them. He was kicking the floor ever so slightly, not hard enough to make a sound, just to distract himself.

"Well?" You crossed your arms, grimacing at the memories of the past few weeks. You had become rather fond of the Winter Soldier, but he seemed to not want to be around you. It was making you sad, he wouldn't even say 'hi' to you anymore. If he saw you he'd just turn and walk out of the room.

"Look... (Y/N)... You and I have gotten close...and something started to happen...I-I didn't know how to deal with it..." he trailed off, his voice straining. You went over to his side and leaned up against the wall on his left side. Your arm near millimeters from his metal one. He quickly scooted away, until his right shoulder hit a wall.

"Why didn't you tell me, James?" You asked, getting hopeful, turning onto your shoulder to face him. You wished you could see his face.

"I was afraid of what you'd say...I mean...look at me..." Bucky started fidgeting. His flesh hand running up his metal arm.

"I'd like to," you mumbled, blushing only when you realized you said it out loud.

"Wh-what?" You stared down, hearing him turn to face you. He moved closer and you reached out, your hand making contact with the sleeve of his jacket. Making a few steps forward you looked up and could just barely see his lips. Slowly, you ran your thumb along his bottom lip, getting up on your tiptoes you got closer, slow enough to allow him to back away if he wanted.

He didn't, within half a second your lips were pressed together. The kiss rough yet gentle. His hands moved to rest on your waist while yours wrapped around his neck. It was as if all tension and passion that the two of you had been holding back on was released all at once. Your bodies were pressed together as your lips moved in sync. The world around you seemed to disappear and time stopped. All that mattered was the man in front of you.

The door was flung open causing both of you to jump away from each other. Tony wolf-whistled and laughed, "So, Metal Man does get some action!" You blushed and looked down walking back to the couch. Bucky at your heels. He sat on Steve's right side, and you sat by him.

You felt something warm touch your pinky and looked down. Bucky had moved his hand so that his pinky sat on yours. Blushing you moved your hand further, so your hand was completely under his. He closed his fingers around it and squeezed slightly. Peering up you met his beautiful blue eyes. A warm smile spread across his face. Leaning over he pressed his lips against your forehead softly. A smile pulled at your lips.

You had waited so long for this. To be his. You moved your whole body closer so that you were leaning against him, his hand let go of years and he snaked his arm around your waist, holding you close. "I love you (Y/N)," Bucky whispered in your ear, following it with a kiss on your temple.

"I love you too, James," you whispered back.


	4. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the dirtiest one... >.>

"I-It's Tony," you looked up at him and smirked. He winked back and walked straight into the closet, you close behind.

"Pietro, you're in charge of timing us," Tony said as he closed the door winking.

"Fuck, I've been waiting for this," you instantly pushed Tony up against the wall and crashed your lips into his. He growled and gripped your hips as your hands ran through his hair. You moved your hand to his suit and undid the buttons, dropping the blazer to the floor without your lips leaving his.

His hands moved down to your thighs and tapped, you quickly jumped up and his hands held you up as he moved across the closet, pressing your back to it.

The kiss was sloppy and rough, as your tongues fought for dominance. Tony won and ground against you as he started working along your jawline. You groaned and pulled at his hair. He bit down, hard, causing a whimper to escape your lips. "I never knew you felt this way," he growled. "Or we would have done this a whole lot sooner, and with a lot less clothes on." There had been sexual tension between you two for weeks.

"You're an idiot," you moaned out as Tony kissed along your collar bone, one hand holding you up, the other massaging your boob. He growled and bit down again. "Gah! Fuck!" You groaned and pulled his hair hard enough to make him look up so you could kiss him again. As you pulled away you bit his lip and tugged.

"Mmmm, I always knew you were kinky," he grinned and kissed you again, his hand that hand previously been showing attention to your chest moved to the hemline of your skirt pulling it up further, causing it to go over your ass, exposing it. You reached down and pulled at his shirt, wanting it off.

He placed you down just long enough to unbutton it, you took the time to pull the hair tie out and drop it, before picking you up again. Both his hands on your exposed ass, his lips working magic on your neck. Your head was thrown back moaning. Occasionally he'd bite, causing you to whimper.

"G-god...Tony...mmmmm," he grinned against your skin moving his lips back to yours.

"I like the sound of those two words together," Tony whispered against your skin.

"Stark...you cocky asshole," you groan.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey...so your time is up, but we fear opening the door," Pietro yelled from the other side. Tony grinned and put you down.

"We're dressed," Tony yelled back. You rushed to fix your dress and hair as the door opened. Tony instantly wrapped his arm around your waist. You stood by him with a smirk and a slight pink tint. Everyone looked at the two of you with a shocked expression, except for Steve, he seemed more uncomfortable.

"(Y/N) and I will be in my room, I wouldn't come bother us for a while," Tony stated walking you to the elevator. You stepped in first, Tony following. Instantly you were back on each other. Your hands-on Tony's bareback, his on your low back. Your lips colliding and working together.

The elevator opened to Tony's floor and he pushed you in, your lips still connected. You felt the edge of the bed hit your knees and you fell back. Disconnecting your lips you moved so that your entire body was on the bed, Tony moves so he was on top of you. His hands pulling up the hem of your dress taking it off. You laid there in your mismatched underwear. Black panties, purple bra.

Tony looked down at you, lust-filled eyes, and his bottom lip between his teeth. "I never thought I'd get to see you like this," he mumbled then leaned down to kiss you again. As he did you undid his belt and started pulling his pants down. He quickly removed them and laid on his back, pulling you on top of him, your legs straddling his hips. You leaned down and kissed him again as he undid your bra. You took your arms out of the straps and threw it to the side. Your lips started to work your way along his jaw and neck. He groaned and gripped your hips tighter.

•●•●•

  
You were woken by the sun slipping through the blinds and hitting your eyes. Groaning you turned over and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Tony, his arm around your waist. Smiling slightly you leaned forward, your lips slightly touching his.

"Good morning beautiful," he mumbled, his thumb starting to rub on your back.

"Good morning," you mumbled back. "I gotta piss. Brb," you rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, your pelvis slightly throbbing. Peeking at yourself in the mirror a blush started to creep along your cheeks. Your neck and chest were covered in bite marks and hickeys.

You crawled back into bed and inspected Tony's neck. He too was covered. "Wait 'til you see my back. I can feel the sting," Tony groaned. You giggled and kissed him again. He smiled against your lips, "definitely should have done this sooner."


	5. Thor

"I-It's Thor..." You looked over at the God of Thunder who had the world's widest grin on his face. He had just opened a pop-tart pack and taken a bite, there were crumbs on his lips, almost making the smile cuter. You smiled back. He was such a happy being, it always put you in a good mood. He wiped off his mouth with a napkin and you giggled. You enjoyed how human he was-for a God that is. Especially when he chose to wear normal clothes. Especially since that gray sweatshirt did wonders for his godly torso.

"Come now Lady (Y/N), to the closet!" His booming voice rang out as he got up from his seat at the bar, dropping the pop-tart he had been eating, and walking into the closet. You walked in behind him.

"Have fun," Tony said wiggling his eyebrows at you as he closed the door.

"You are most beautiful tonight (Y/N)," Thor stated so matter-of-factly that there was no way to argue.

"O-oh... th-thank you..." you stuttered out and looked at the ground, your face turning a light shade of pink. "You look good too..." he chuckled and used his finger to lift your face. Even if you had wanted to fight his finger there would have been no way to.

"I would very much like to kiss you," he whispered. His normal hyper demeanor was calm. His tone was serious. It was a side you only saw during a fight.

"Th-then why don't you?" You questioned, trying to come off as confident. It wasn't working. He leaned down and planted his lips on yours softly. You blushed harder and wrapped your arms around his neck. His lips tasted of the blueberry pop tart he had just been eating. His hands trailed up and down your sides as your hands played with his hair, twirling it around your index finger. His long blond hair was always something you had wanted to play with.

When the kiss broke he pressed his forehead to yours as a smile pulled at your lips. Well perhaps pull is the wrong word. More like something yanked your mouth into a grin and used nails to make it stay that way. You didn't necessarily have a huge crush on him, but the occasional thought of a date... or a kiss... or other things ...had crossed your mind. "Lady (Y/N), would you accompany me to dinner next Friday?" Asked Thor, his warm breath hitting your lips.

"Sure..." You giggled at his cute word choice, "I would like that a lot." His hand went to your cheek and his thumb rubbed it slightly. He leaned down and kissed you again gently. His soft lips against yours. Your arms snaked around his waist your hands resting on his back.

The door opened and your lips pulled away from Thor's and you both looked towards the door. Tony was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Come on blondie, you get her in here and don't go all out?" He questioned. You looked down blushing, your hands fidgeting.

"Stark, (Y/N) is a lady, I shall treat her as one!" He placed a hand on your lower back guiding you to the bar and gestured to the barstool next to the one he was sitting at. You sat down, then he sat by you.

"Thank you, Thor," you say giving him a smile.

"You're welcome," he leaned over and kissed your cheek. Going back to his pop-tart he broke it in half offering you half.

"Oh... uh... thank you!" You say taking the half he offered you. You ate it in silence as you looked around the room, then back at Thor who was happily enjoying his food.

"I'm not saying don't treat her like a Lady, just ya know... maybe more touching," Tony said walking behind the bar grabbing a glass and filling it with whiskey. Thor glared up at Tony annoyed. "Just sayin'."


	6. Steve

"I-It's Steve," you met the eyes of Captain America himself. He gazed back a shy smile pulling at his lips. He held out a hand and you reached up taking it. He pulled you along to the closet and you stepped in, him right behind you.

"We never played games like this back in the 40s," he stated. You could just barely make out his silhouette.

"Is that so?" You giggled at his innocence. He moved to you and hugged you. That was it. There was nothing more to it. His strong arms wrapped around you and you hugged him back.

"(Y/N)..." Steve used his hand to push your face up to look at his. You could see a basic outline of his features, including his killer smile.

"Yes, Steve?" You blushed at the realization of the close contact. He leaned down and gently brushed your lips with his. Testing his boundaries. You leaned up as he pulled away, prolonging the kiss. His hands moved to rest on your hips, as yours moved to wrap around his neck. The two of you just stayed like that, intertwined with each other, your lips moving in sync to create a gentle yet hot kiss.

"I-I'm sorry (Y/N), I've wanted to do that for so long, but I couldn't find a good way to do it," he looked down and you touched his cheek, feeling the warmth.

"You're so sweet," you giggled getting on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'd like to do this right, perhaps on a date, maybe dinner, next Friday?" He asked, uncertainty apparent in his voice.

"That sounds great," you kinda bounced on your toes, a date was exactly what you needed, even if the occasional thought crossed your mind to jump him when you walked in on him in the training room. His shirtless body drenched with sweat, and... your mind wondered to the darkest caverns of your imagination as you just stood there quietly in his arms. _I'll_ _make you sweat alright Mr. America._

"P-pardon?" You snapped out of it and looked up at a flustered Steve. _Shit did I_ _really_ _just say that out loud?_ "Yes you did, and I'm not sure how to handle that information, just remember its Captain, not Mr." He grinned winking. The two of you made your way to the floor sitting across from each other and talking about anything, everything, and nothing at all. Though you were slightly traumatized with him having heard your thought there were worst things he could have heard.

The doors opened and there standing in the light was Tony. "Wow, just so you know (Y/N) we were all listening in and heard your little comment.

"Wha... but... no!" You blushed and stood up storming off Steve following you.

"You should have known what that would have done to her," he growled to Tony as he chased after you. He caught up with you in the elevator and stood next to you.

"God, he's such a, such a..." you looked through your mental vocabulary for the right word.

"Such a dick?" Your jaw dropped open as you looked over at Steve.

"Did you just say what I think you just said? Watch your language young man!" You joked. The doors opening to reveal your floor. "I'll see you Friday Mr. America," you kissed his cheek and walked off.

"It's Captain!"


	7. Loki

"I-It's... Lok-"

"I said I'm not playing," you were interrupted by the God of mischief growling under his breath.

"But this'll be good for you!" Thor winked at you and grabbed Loki by the collar of his outfit and dragged him to the closet, opening it. "After you Lady (Y/N)!" You went in and soon Loki was tossed in as well.

"As if a cupboard could hold the mighty-" before he could finish his threat the door was slammed in Loki's face.

"Seven minutes brother, make it count!" Thor's voice seeped through the door.

"The nerve of him," Loki mumbled under his breath.

"Ok so like why are you against being in a closet with me. Is the idea truly that revolting?" You questioned annoyance apparent in your voice. He looked at you, his expression softening.

"It's not that..." he flashed you a smile that made your heart race and your knees weak.

"Th-then... what?" He moved closer to you pushing your back to the wall and placed both of his hands on either side of your head. Everything was still and silent. Your heart was beating so loud it was drowning out the noise of him breathing. "L-lo-"

"Sh..." he lightly ran a thumb along your bottom lip and a shiver ran down your body. Finally, he did it. He dipped his head to place his lips on yours in a gentle but dominant kiss. His hands moved to your lower back and suddenly the wall you were leaning against disappeared and you fell onto a plush service. When he finally pulled up so you could breathe you opened your eyes to see a grinning Loki above you. Looking to the side you realized you were in his room. He placed his lips by your ear and mumbled, "someone was listening in. Good luck on hearing it now," he nipped your ear causing a slight yelp to come from your throat. 

"So, is that was you were talking about before. About why it bothered you to stay in the closet with me?" You questioned and he sighed and rolled off of you laying by your side.

"Yes, Thor knew because of course he did and was just hoping that we'd get stuck in there together," he looked over at you his green eyes meeting your (e/c) ones. It was your turn to make the first move, to do what you've been waiting to do for so long. You sat up and moved to be straddling Loki.

"Why didn't you just come to me?" He shrugged and you laughed. "Did I make the mighty Loki scared?" You questioned.

"And so what if you did?" He cocked an eyebrow his hands moving to rest on your thighs. "I feared you wouldn't want to be with someone like me, after all I've done."

"And? Don't get me wrong it was so fudged bro, but it's also in the past," you leaned down your lips just millimeters from his. He moved up slightly to close the space and captivate you in another intoxicating kiss. You ran your hands through his hair as it heated up. His hands gripping your thighs as you started to grind on him, causing you two to pant.

"(Y-y/n)," he groaned and rolled to be on top of you. "You do not get to be in charge here, understood?" You bit your lip nodding. His hands went to the hem of your shirt and pulled it up and off, then it happened.

"Brother?! What are you doing to Lady (L/N)?" Thor asked as he opened the door to see you shirtless under Loki. Instantly he averted his eyes and understood. "Oh my, forgive me, I'll just uh..." he cleared his throat as he turned to leave. "Good job Brother, I knew you could do it!" He closed the door behind him.

"Imbecile," Loki muttered looking back down at you. "Now where were we? Oh! Right!" His grin grew wicked as he continued where he left off.


	8. Natasha

"I-It's Natasha..." you mumbled standing up as did Natasha. Anxiety coursed through you, not quite knowing what was about to happen. Natasha was beautiful, strong, and a long time crush, but she was also your best friend. You had told her about your attractions to the female gender but failed to mention that she was one of them. You followed Nat to the closet, the irony not at all lost on you, as thoughts raced in your mind. You were so lost that you hadn't even noticed when the door had been closed and the room was now dark.

"Hey, earth to (Y/N), come down space cadet," she stated snapping her fingers laughing slightly.

"Huh? Oh... sorry..." you started to fidget with your dress, then remembering the gorgeous number Natasha had on, and just how beautiful she'd look with it off. The thought made you blush slightly, and Nat had to pull you out of your thoughts again.

"Ya know, I've grown to be very good at reading people, and you definitely have a few chapters that interest me. I mean, I'm not dumb." The blush deepened as she continued. "I wonder if I'm reading them just right..." she was right in front of you. Only standing an inch above you. This was your only chance, you did not want to blow it. You reached up and pulled her to you in a deep kiss. Your tongues fought for dominance and she won pushing you against the wall. "Finally! God girl how long were you going to make me wait?"

"I-I didn't know... I-I know your straight so...I a-assumed..." your heart was racing at a mile a minute.

"You know, technically no one is purely straight. Pretty much everyone has that one person that would tip them the other way... I guess I found mine." She kissed you again, your hands running through her hair as hers ran up and down your body. She pulled away again brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear that your ponytail couldn't hold. "You're adorable you know." You sighed out a light laugh and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you... though adorable doesn't begin to describe you, it is a word I would use." You placed another soft kiss on her lips, which once again heated up. You had no way of knowing how long she shared your feelings, but it was definitely long enough to cause some serious sexual need. Your hands ran down her back memorizing just where the zipper was, for later use. Her hands moved to pull your hair out of the ponytail as her mouth started to move down your neck kissing gently causing small gasps and moans from you. She smiled against your skin and moved back up to your mouth.

Mid needy kiss the door was pulled open so hard you were surprised it didn't fly off its hinges. "Yes!" You heard Tony exclaim unable to see due to the sudden shift in light and mood. "Now this is something I like to-"

"Shut up Stark," Nat snapped at him narrowing her eyes. She slipped her hand in yours guiding you to the elevator as you felt many eyes on you. You blushed hard as the elevator closed leaving you and your dream girl alone again. "So like I have many things I want to try, but to be honest a big one is I just really wanna cuddle."

"Me too, I am totally down with just spending tonight in each other's arms and enjoying the company. Whatever you're comfortable with," you replied excitement settling in completely. The elevator door opened to where her room was and she pulled you in.

"Oh no, I'm gonna tire you out first, be ready," she stated pulling you onto the bed.

"Oh, I am," you replied smirking.


End file.
